A View As Nice
by bluejayzombie
Summary: Being able to protect her family makes Jane happy. The view she has while she does it isn't bad either. / JM. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles and related characters belong to Tess Gerristen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

**Note:** This is a short ficlet inspired by **T****hePriceIsMeg** on both this site and tumblr. I am extremely grateful to her for giving me permission to write stories using the concepts she provides with her wonderful headcanons. The headcanon behind this story is:

_Jane and Maura's little daughter comes to sleep in their bed whenever she has a bad dream. Jane wonders why Maura tends to get more cuddles and she tends to get more butts in her face, but at least it makes for a nice view of her two sweethearts._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A View As Nice**

by srhjk

* * *

The first time it happens, Jane is pulled from her sleep by quiet sniffing from the side of the bed. Tired eyes are instantly alert and she sits up, pulls the little girl into her lap. Tucks blonde curls behind small ears to expose damp cheeks and quivering lips. Jane can hardly see her hazel eyes beneath the cover of darkness, but she is no stranger to the fear she sees in them so clearly.

"What happened, baby? Are you alright?" Jane finally manages to whisper. She does her best to wipe away the tears still falling from the child's eyes, holds a hand against her cheek in an effort to reassure that she is safe. That she is in Jane's arms, and nothing will harm her—even if she insists that the monster she once claimed lives under her bed will get her.

"I had a bad dream, Mommy."

Jane lets out a relieved breath and opens her mouth to soothe her when she feels her wife turn over, and a moment later Sophia is laying sideways with her head on Maura's chest. The whimpers she hears escaping their daughter, the soft cries pleading for Jane to protect her and Maura, nearly breaks her heart. She thanks whoever is listening when Maura calms her down enough to fall asleep. Prays long and hard that she never has to hear that sound again.

And she doesn't hear that sound again until she hears it nearly three weeks later, at least twice a week for a next month. The nights with Sophia between them are long for Jane, but she stays awake to watch—to make sure that she can reassure her daughter when Maura is unable to. To protect her from threats reality can provide, even when she can't protect her from the dreams plaguing her young mind. The mornings after those long nights are filled with coffee and thorough kisses from her wife, and tender hugs from Sophia. The affection she holds for the two girls in her life grows each and every day, but there is something that bothers Jane more than she'd like to admit.

"Why is it that Sophia always cuddles you?" Jane wonders one morning, hands around Maura, drawing her wife close to her. "You always get her little arms around you, and I usually get her butt in my face at some point."

Maura tilts her head up, places a delicate kiss to her wife's jaw. "Sophia is very aware of your need to protect. I might be the one she wraps her arms around every night, but it is you she trusts to protect her. Why do you think she always wakes you up first when she has a bad dream, instead of just laying down between us?"

"I think I understand," Jane says finally and looks over Maura's shoulder, watches Sophia read a book that she is nearly positive is better suited for a child much older than her. She smiles. It is certainly going to be interesting to see how Sophia turns out, knows she's going to be a handful because their daughter is already what she considers to be a tiny Maura. "I'm not going to complain about you being able to hold her at night, because I honestly don't mind. I take comfort in keeping your safe. Protecting my family makes me _happy_. And maybe I just like watching you two."

"Oh, is that all? Just _maybe_?" Maura brushes her lips against those of her wife, smiles knowingly at the subtle shake of dark curls.

"No," Jane mutters, kisses her more firmly. Finally confesses what has been on her mind since that first night, "I more than just like it. I have the privilege of being able to simply look at my wife and my daughter, the two most beautiful girls in my life. I won't ever find a view as nice as the one you two provide for me."

* * *

_finis_


End file.
